Hitman
by This-and-That
Summary: Bella is a skilled assassin from the rooftops of New York. When her next target is a particularly attractive Alice Cullen, she is unable to make the hit. Determined to finish her contract, Bella is thrust into a world she had long since forgotten. Human.
1. Target

**This idea's been bugging me for a few days now. I decided to write it out. Tell me what you think :) **_  
_

* * *

_"I'm gonna need that key," Said the man. He walked through our kitchen towards us, the gun in his hand swinging at his side. _

_My father had his arms stretched out, keeping my eight-year old self behind him. He was pressing me into the fridge, away from the approaching stranger. "The key is at the station." My dad said, his voice was stern but his eyes gave him away. This was _his_ house; five months on the case and now the man brought the danger to his very doorstep.  
_

_The man laughed, adjusting his leather jacket and shaking his head. He tapped his temple with the barrel of his gun, and then pointed it towards us. "I know it's not at the station, Chief. I've already visited some of your co-workers." He said with a sickening smile.  
_

_I stayed frozen behind my father, the sweat on the back of my neck being cooled by the fridge. My father was scared, and he never got scared. Not _my_ dad.  
_

_His eyes flicked towards the fireplace, where his shotgun was mounted just above the mantle. I knew he was trying to find a way out.  
_

_Following his gaze, the man scowled. "Now that's just rude, Mr. Swan." He said, walking over to the fireplace.  
_

_As the man turned his back, my father reached into his pocket and pushed something small and hard into my fingers. I looked down; it was a key.  
_

_"Daddy," I whispered, but he silenced me with a look. I quickly put it in my dress pocket, then hugged at my dad's legs.  
_

_The man grabbed the shotgun off the mantle, and came back to us. "Is this what you wanted?" He said, aiming it first at me - causing me to cower behind my father - and then back at Charlie._

_"Stop it Aro." Charlie said, taking a step forward. "You can search me, and every cabinet in this house. It's not here. You don't need police blood on your hands."  
_

_The man's lip twisted into a smile. "How about on the kitchen floor, then?" He said, as he fired the shotgun into my father's chest.  
_

The beeping from my watch tore me from my thoughts.

_Go time._

I turned off the alarm and got out of my car, pausing to grab the black cloak from the backseat. I looked up and down the alleyway to make sure no one was watching before stepping onto the car's hood. From there, I jumped, barely reaching the the black rails of the fire escape. Pulling myself up, I quickly and silently climbed up to the roof of the building.

I pulled myself over the top, again, checking for people. _Clear_.

Going over to the ventilation system, I stuck my arm into the duct and reached around. Feeling nothing but smooth aluminum, I went to the next one. My hand swept the inside of the duct and caught onto something. Peeling the tape, and making sure not to let it fall, I pulled out an orange package. I opened the envelop and took out the folder inside, leafing through the brief summary and holding the picture up to the the light from the city. _Pretty girl_. Too bad.

I looked at the coordinates; it was only a few buildings down. Folding the briefing and the picture, I placed them in my jumpsuit's pocket. Throwing the black cloak over my shoulders, I tightened the string and headed for the edge of the building. I left the empty envelop burning on the ground. Speeding up as I neared the edge, I pushed my feet off the ledge and bounded to the next building's roof. It was a lower building, and I padded my landing with a roll. As lithe as possible, I bounded from rooftop to rooftop until I had reached my destination. New York's buildings were always so close together.

I looked over the edge of the safety rail, peering at the people below. What a stupid place for a hit. I shook my head; _I_ didn't make the orders.

I walked over to the pigeon hut, and pulled back the rag-curtain. Inside was a silver briefcase, as promised. I set it on the ground, opening the latches simultaneously. Picking up the contents from the foam insulation, I snapped the bow into place. Having a feel for the string, I reached down to the case and picked up the single arrow inside.

Putting on my hood, I perched at the corner of the building waiting for my mark. I knew the night sky would cover me, so I didn't need to hide. With the arrow in it's place, I held the bow at the ready, my fingers twitching near the string.

Bow and arrow. Classic. No noise, less mess, and very signature.

Closing my eyes for a few seconds, I felt the wind brush past my face. It would be a 7% push from the east, give or take.

I had been sitting there for almost ten minutes when the target showed up. I could see her walking up towards the entrance, since the doors were glass. Even from five-stories high, I could see that she was a fairly attractive woman. Holding up my bow, I anchored my hand to my mouth, taking in a deep breath and holding it. Pointing the arrow to her short, raven hair, then moving my aim to the left side of her chest, I waited for her to walk onto the street.

She stopped at the doorway, pulling out her cellphone. Seeming to check her text messages, she waited inside the entrance just behind the doors.

_What was she waiting for?_ The briefing said she had her own car. She wasn't supposed to be meeting anybody tonight. I pulled my eyebrows together in frustration, loosening my pull on the string but keeping my aim. I hated when the organization gave me wrong information.

I watched the girl intently, making sure not to lose sight of her. She was looking down at her phone, seeming to have received a nice message because her face lit up. She was still chuckling when a silver Volvo pulled up at the entrance. Immediately straightening myself, I pulled at the string again.

The girl put the phone in her pocket and pulled open the door to the entrance, walking out.

_Finally._

I would have let the arrow loose, but she was starting to the bend down. That was a bad angle - the kill wouldn't be certain. _Ugh_, this girl was making me stall. I saw the door to the Volvo open and a handsome man got out of the driver's seat, waving at her. I couldn't let them get to her, or I'd lose the kill. I was gonna have to put it in her head.

Aiming the arrow to land right between her eyes, I held my breath. Just as I was about to make my shot, a little girl sprung from the Volvo, running up to the squatting woman.

I froze.

My fingers stayed cemented in place, unable to release the arrow. I watched as the little girl propelled herself into the woman's outstretched arms, and was twirled around in bouts of laughter as the woman stood up. They looked very happy to see each other; the little girl put her tiny hands on the woman's face while peppering her nose with kisses.

Unconsciously, I lowered my bow.

The brown-haired man from the driver's seat walked up to her and they exchanged greetings. All the while, the little girl in the woman's arms laughed together.

I had lost my window. _Fuck._

The trio went back into the Volvo, and I watched helplessly as they drove away. Cursing, I walked back to the silver case and slammed it shut. _What was I thinking? _I had a shot. Right before the child was in her arms, I could have done it. Why didn't I?

Anger welled up in me and I kicked at the duct beside the pigeon hut, causing a loud bang and several pigeons to fly away, startled.

How was I going to explain this to the organization? This was gonna tarnish my name - I have never, in my entire career, missed a target. I shook my head as I made my way to the stairwell. _If it wasn't for that stupid little girl . . ._

When I reached my car, I threw myself into the drivers seat. I unzipped my jumpsuit's pocket and took out the target's file, smoothing it out on my steering wheel. I swept my eyes over the briefing, flicking from word to word. I brought up the target's picture; a small Polaroid from a candid shot. Turning it over, I re-read the words scrawled on the back in messy handwriting.

_27. 5'3. Short black hair. Yellow Porsche. Shipgooders Inc._

_Threat: Potential_

_Termination: Immediate_

_Partners: n/a_

Flipping the photo in my hands, I looked at the girl's face. A pair of emerald green eyes stared back at me. Stamped on the white part underneath the photo was an identification number and a name.

_Target: Alice Cullen_

* * *

**Yeah . . . Like it?  
**

**Alice and Bella are both human in this story, btw.  
**


	2. Bullseye

**I'm pretty excited to write this. Your reviews are always appreciated!**

* * *

Walking into my flat, I put my cloak and Alice's file on the counter before going to the security room. Entering the four-digit passcode, the door slid open to reveal a small walk in closet-size room with various equipment hoisted onto the walls. I unbuckled my gun holster and hung it on its hook, and removed the throwing knives from the sheaths on my torso. Placing the knives on the metal weapons grid, I unzipped my jumpsuit and stepped out of it. I hung it with its other matching pairs before taking a white shirt from the neatly folded pile on the shelf.

As went most days after a kill, I was happy to be out of that tight catsuit; though this was the first time going home with unfinished business.

I sat down at the desk at the back of the room, four different screens lighting up my face. The first three screens were from security cameras I had set up to monitor the building's entrances, and the entrance to my own flat. The last one was for work purposes. Turning on the screen, I quickly disabled my home alarm system before my watch could start pissing me off. I had it set so that my watch would alert me if there was movement in the flat after three minutes.

Picking up my cellphone, I dialed Felix. The phone barely got through one ring before being answered.

"Is it done?" Came Felix's voice.

"No."

"No?" He echoed.

I pursed my lips before continuing. "Faulty intelligence. She was picked up at the front door and I lost my window."

"So you didn't hit her?"

"I didn't shoot." I responded.

I could hear Felix curse softly in the background. "She wasn't supposed to be picked up. That must've been last minute."

I shook my head. "I drove to the parking lot, and her car wasn't there. You guys just weren't doing your job."

"Our ear didn't relay that bit of information."

"Well it made me look bad." I said.

There was a chuckle at the end of the line. "You can't look bad, Bullseye. No one doubts your capabilities. Just have your hit within 24 hours and the contract will be fulfilled. I'll arrange for another briefing package on top of 89th."

"No, I don't need it. Just send me her profile now and I'll find my own window."

"That information is classified. You don't need it for the job."

"Okay, then give me an address."

"Alright, two minutes." Felix said.

I nodded. "I'll confirm it tomorrow."

"Good luck. Oh, and Bullseye?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep your distance."

I ended the call and plugged my phone into its charger. After getting a drink from the fridge, I came back to the computer to check out the file Felix had sent me. Opening the document, a picture of a building popped up and a PDF of the building's blueprints. I read the short message attached to Felix's files: it was just an address and a unit number.

Okay, I could work with these.

It was only nearing eleven pm; there was still reasonable time to check the place out. Maybe I could find something do the hit in her house - stage it as an accident. Home jobs generally came with too much baggage and investigation, but if I could, say, let the gas run from her stove, any evidence would be burnt to ash. If not, I'd have to try again while she was leaving work.

I didn't want to wait that long.

Taking only a sheathed knife, I quickly put on pants and a trench coat and made my way to the car. No use in suiting up if I was going to be walking around in public.

* * *

With my car parked two blocks down, I had already walked around the building once. It was an older place, and there were no security cameras on the outside. That was a good thing.

I was standing in the side alleyway, looking up at the fire escape. _That should take me to her window, more or less. If I can just step on that dumpster and-_

_"_The view's better from the roof." Said a voice. I whipped my head to the side, instinctively reaching my hand into my trench coat and grasping the knife. The figure had just turned the corner and was carrying a few garbage bags. "Not planning to pull on a gun on me, are you?" She joked, stepping into the light as she tossed her garbage into the dumpster.

My body was stiff, indecisive of a course of action. It was Alice Cullen. My target was standing not two meters from me.

_She saw my face. She's interacting with me. _

_"_I'm just kidding," She said with a laugh. She cocked her head at me. "Not so talkative?"

I met her gaze and her green eyes twinkled back at me; they were the brightest things in the alleyway.

My mind raced, and I fought to think calmly. _Should I kill her?_ I contemplated it. The alley was empty, there were no cameras, and if I dumped her body in the dumpster no one would find it for a few days. But it was unprofessional. Too many things could go wrong - I wasn't even suited up. I could have been seen coming in here. Slowly, the vice grip on my knife's handle loosened. I was going to have to play it casual.

"No." I responded, my voice hoarse. I coughed into my hand, looking at the woman in front of me.

"The chute's clogged up so I had to take the garbage out myself." Alice said. "Supervisor is getting someone to fix it up sometime this week."

I blinked at her. I wasn't good at talking to people - it wasn't my thing. Alice leaned against the opposing wall, crossing her ankles. She reached into her coat and pulled out a pack of Marlboros, carefully taking out a cigarette and placing it in her lips. I watched her as she lit the stick and exhaled a steady stream of smoke. Letting her head rest on the bricks behind her, she turned her attention back to me. "I haven't seen you around. Do you live in the building?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No."

The pixie laughed, taking another drag from her cigarette. "Is that the only word you know?"

"No." I responded, causing her to laugh more. I hadn't realized how long it had been since I heard somebody laugh. Like, a _real_ laugh. The sound was comforting as it tinkled out from her smiling lips.

"Do you want one?" She asked me, holding out her pack. She probably assumed that was the reason I was out there, randomly standing in the alley. I would've enjoyed a cigarette, but it was best not to linger around her. In fact, I should have left the moment she came.

"No," I said, declining. "No_ thanks_." I added, before she could comment on my lack of vocabulary.

"Suit yourself, though you look like you could use one." She chuckled, letting her shoulders go slack. She was probably referring to the fact that I had been in the same rigid position since she arrived. I must've looked very wound up.

"I've gotta go." I said to her, shoving my hands in my pockets and moving to leave.

I took a last look at her face, and the dimples in her cheek deepened. "I'll see you around." She said.

I nodded to her and left the alley._ It would be best if you didn't_, I thought to myself.

* * *

Sitting on my couch, I swirled the drink my hand absent-mindedly. Around this time I would usually be on the treadmill, or training in some other way; but tonight I decided to just wind down with some gin. I couldn't stop thinking about the girl.

I had made it personal, now. I'd interacted with my target, learned more about her than I should've, and spared her life on more than one occasion. Rather, I put off her death. But they were one in same when it came to my career. Everybody's gotta go some time or another; if I didn't do it, someone else would.

I never questioned the reason for the their termination before. A target was a target. The organization knew I preferred it that way - briefings were kept to a bare minimum, and shots were always made from a distance. Clean up was someone else's job. I didn't want to know about their family, their occupation, their connections; I was only a trigger and the implications were beyond me. The only time I needed that information was for missions. I preferred hits because they were fast and impersonal.

It was this particular contract, and this particular target that disturbed me. I had never hesitated to make my shot before. I had choked on that roof today because of what? - Sentiment? - Because I was unwilling to splatter Alice's blood on the child running into her arms? To know that I was susceptible to such convictions was dangerous. It was a weakness I thought I had forgone a long time ago.

Maybe I needed a break.

It had been nearly twenty years since I was thrust on this solitary path and my original purpose seemed lost. At the beginning, I looked at every kill as being one step closer to _him_. Now, killing was the only thing I really knew how to do.

But I was damn good at it.

I exhaled deeply, taking a sip from my drink. The moment I put an arrow through his head I'd be done - I wouldn't pick up a bow ever again. Bullseye would cease to exist.

At least that was my plan.

First thing's first, this Alice girl needed to go. She was ruining my concentration; my _conviction_. I'd do away with her and then get back to what I was trained for; overcoming sentimentality - because I _did_ forgo that weakness. And I'd prove it tomorrow. This was nothing but a pothole in the road to test my axis, nothing but a test to my foundation. I just had to put an arrow in her heart and get it done with, and this would all blow over.

I downed my drink, content with my reasoning. I just needed to sleep on it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I'm going for more of a slower build up to the storyline. **

**v click that review button for faster updates! :P**


	3. Compromised

Perching on the rooftop, I was on the adjacent building from last night. I had chosen this spot so I'd have a clear view of her car; that way there would be no surprises. I'd even arrived an hour early. I quietly kept my post, still as a stone statue. Keeping still was one of those things I was very good at; I wasn't the type to fidget, get bored, or cramp up. In fact, being unmoving in such a volatile world was peaceful to me. I found it a good way to organize my thoughts.

Peering into the dimly-lit parking lot, I figured it was only a matter of time before she showed up. Waiting another ten minutes, I could hear a commotion starting up from around the corner. I narrowed my eyes into the darkness, trying to make out the emerging figure of a man. Suddenly, another figure rounded the corner, tossing a small body into the parking lot.

_What the-_

Another man joined the trio, walking up to the body on the ground and kicking it in the head. The figured rolled over - I immediately recognized that it was Alice. I observed with a watchful eye, assessing the situation.

One of the men had a gun in his hands, and the others were leafing through her jacket, pulling out the keys to her Porsche.

_Are you fucking serious? Was she really getting mugged right now?_

With my arrow pointing to the Alice on the ground, I switched my aim between the three figures. I watched as the men pulled her up and brought her roughly to the car, holding a gun to her head. I could hear general profanities being exchanged, and an impressive amount of fight from Alice. She punched the guy who was holding her arm, twirling around and kicking the gun man in the face. Her efforts were subdued by sheer muscle-power though; she was out numbered.

Maybe I'd let them fight it out. If they did the job for me, it'd be an easy day for all of us.

Alice managed to get in another two impressive kicks before the gun man knocked her in the back of the head, rendering her unconscious. She fell limply against the yellow hood of her car, and I watched to see what would happen next.

It wasn't until the first man started to unbuckle his belt that I felt inclined to intervene.

It was like a gravitational pull, something inside my body kicking me into action. I let my arrow loose. After a low whizz, the man flew backwards, the arrow pinning the collar of his leather jacket to the silver car behind him. I didn't wait to watch the arrow hit its mark - I already knew it would; instead, I tossed myself off the side of the roof and landed on the fire escape a level down.

My primal instincts had already chosen my next moves as I scaled down the side of the building and arrived at the parking lot within ten seconds of releasing my shot. The three men were still expressing their confusion and panic as I stepped out of the shadows, bow in hand. I twirled the bow above my head, swinging it up and letting it connect with the bottom of the first man's jaw. The other standing man lunged at me and I spun, smashing him across the cheek with my makeshift weapon; he stumbled onto the ground beside me. From the corner of my eye, I saw the pinned man lifting his gun to shoot at me. I rolled over to him, thrusting his hand upwards as he shot a stray bullet into the sky. I easily disarmed him, taking the gun into my own hands. The first man was coming at me, and I bent over, using his own momentum to flip him over onto the hood of the opposing car. I used the butt of the gun to knock him unconscious before he could get up.

Spinning to face the only other standing man, who was charging at me again, I stopped him in his tracks as his forehead collided with the barrel of my gun. Freezing with his hands up, he stayed like that, wide-eyed for a few seconds.

"Please," He said in a breathy voice, sweat glistening on his shaved head.

I cocked my head to the side, unrelenting and silent. He took a few shaky steps backwards before turning completely and running into the nearest alley. I let the scum run away; he didn't deserve to live but it wasn't my job to kill him. Not today. Turning to the man at my feet, I squatted down until we were at eye level. He was squirming, desperately trying to remove the arrow that trapped him to the car.

"Don't do that," I said, watching him struggle.

He stopped gripping at the arrow and instead choose to pedal his feet backwards, trying to get as far away from me as possible. I almost rolled my eyes.

"If you were smart, you'd just take off the jacket." I said, wrapping my hands around the base of the arrow shaft. With a simple yank, I pulled the arrow free from the metal door.

The man scrambled on his hands and knees, trying to run away. I caught up with two strides, pushing him back down to the floor with my foot. I grabbed the back of his collar and lifted his head up. "You made my bad day even worse." I told him, letting him fall back onto the cement. I reached into his pocket and fished out Alice's car keys. "Come back here again and I'll aim three inches lower."

Hearing the message loud and clear, the man stumbled forward, running away without a backward glance. I shook my head; how I'd _love_ to do more damage to them. But I had other things to attend to.

Placing my bow across my back, I walked up to Alice's body which had since rolled onto the ground. Finally, I could get this contract over with. Someone had probably heard the gunshot from a few minutes ago, and I couldn't risk being seen or the police showing up. I had made a mess of things. And for what? - _Sentiment_, again?

I shook it off. Alice was on the blacklist that warranted her death; those men had something different in mind.

Towering over her, I positioned the arrow in my hand over her heart. _One simple thrust and I'd be done with this girl_.

Alice stirred, her mouth moving as if she was tasting something bad. Her eyes fluttered open, and green eyes locked onto mine, holding me in place. Her lips quirked up into a faint smile, and parted slightly. She was able to get one word out before slipping back into unconsciousness, one breathy whisper.

"_Hero_." She said.

* * *

Placing her limp body in the passenger seat, I put the extra gun into the car's glove compartment. I got into the car and started driving.

_What the hell was I doing?_

There was no excuse this time. There was no reason, no logical rationale could account for my actions. Was I incompetent? I looked over at Alice, her small figure looking almost as if she was just taking a nap for the car ride. _Why couldn't I kill this woman?_

Never have I ever felt so incapable.

My hands were gripping the steering wheel so tight that my knuckles were turning white.

I was stupid, reckless, unprofessional, _weak_. I couldn't even leave the woman in the parking lot because I was concerned about who would run into her during the night. Why did I even care? _This_ is precisely the reason why I have never hesitated before; why I don't ask questions and why I remained emotionally detached from my contracts. Now I was putting my job and security at risk. I had not only willingly called off a hit, but went out of my way to help her - a woman to whom I owed nothing.

_Why?_

I had gone from executioner to protector on the whim of sentiment. Some inner form of justice jumping from its passive place in my mind, causing me to - for once - question. Question my duty, contemplate morality before letting someone else's words dictate my actions. I had shifted the responsibility and implications from my contractor's shoulders onto my own, causing me to do what I was doing now - and that was driving Alice to my flat.

I sighed.

Even that was not a smart idea; but it was the only logical one I could think of if I wanted to play this event off. I would have just checked her into a hotel and left her there, but that sort of business leaves a trail. I wanted my hands clean as quickly as possible. I'd pass on the job as soon as I could; because Lord knows I was completely incapable around this girl.

My flat was the safest place for both her and I. Not even the organization knew where I lived - and I kept it that way. I didn't trust them enough to give them any information they didn't need. I'd even set up a transmitter on top of the building that interfered with satellite tracking for a one-block radius. That way I was off the grid.

It wasn't like I had anywhere else to bring her. I couldn't just dump her at her doorstep; that would raise too many questions - _how did you know where she lived, why were you at her house the day before her murder? _And her wounds weren't severe enough to permit her an overnight at the hospital. I'd just have to wait it out.

Turning into the underground parking for my building, I picked her up from the passenger seat and carried her up the stairs - making sure nobody saw me. I brought her into my flat, laying her on my bed. Quickly going to turn off the alarm system, I went back to Alice and stood by the foot of the bed for a moment.

_Well would you look at that; a target laying in my bed. Looking cozy as fuck._

I shook my head in disapproval.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._ It was an ongoing chant in my head. My internal security system disagreeing with my actions like a blaring alarm.

I carefully moved to her feet, removing her shoes - little lacy gladiator-things. No wonder she couldn't win in a fight. Taking off her jacket and slinging it on the bedside chair, I covered her with a blanket. I went to the bathroom and returned with a wet cloth and some gauze. Slowly, my fingers laced around her cheeks and I inspected her for any damages. There was just a cut on her forehead from the kick she received, nothing else too nasty. I brushed the hair out of her face and got to work, cleaning her wound. Her eyes squeezed in discomfort as I rubbed some alcohol in to disinfect the cut, but she remained sleeping. Finally taping some gauze onto the angry red wound, I stepped away.

I took in her sleeping figure and a wave of something tranquil and calm ran through me. She looked so delicate. Shaking off such thoughts, I left the room with a final glance, leaving her to her rest.

* * *

"Felix," I said, as soon as the ringer stopped.

"Bullseye," He greeted. "Would you like the money wired to you, as usual?"

I shook my head. "No; there were . . . _complications_. I've been compromised."

"Compromised? By who?"

"Just some thugs. I dealt with it, but Alice got away."

"Alice?"

"Sorry, my target. My target got away." I said, rubbing my temples._ As if_ I was on first name basis with the girl. How silly.

"Where is the target now?" He asked.

My eyes flicked to my bedroom door, and I bit my lip. "She went home, I presume." I said, lying.

"Okay, we'll pass the contract onto someone else. She'll be dead by tomorrow night."

"Wait," I said, almost involuntarily.

"Is there a problem?"

I bit back the words forming in my mouth. "No."

"Then it's settled. Take a day off and we'll call you in soon."

"Who are you sending?" I asked.

"That's classified." He said.

"I was just curious."

Felix breathed, and I could hear some shuffling of papers in the background. "The agents from Moscow got back this morning. It might be good to ease them back in with some local work."

I thought back to when that team was deployed - Felix would probably send Bear or Sentinel. Or both, they were a good team. I was alright with this; they weren't brutes like some of the other triggermen - they'd make her death quick and instantaneous.

"You'll hear from us soon." He said to me.

I nodded. "Bye, Felix." I said, shutting off my phone.

I walked over to my liquor cabinet, bringing out the scotch. I didn't think I'd be sleeping tonight.


	4. Forgotten

**I hope you're enjoying. This story seems to be getting a fairly good response, so my updates are more frequent!**

* * *

_"Dad!" I screamed, as he toppled backwards, his back hitting the fridge. My arms were around him as he slid onto the ground. _

_Blood dripped from my eyebrow, but it wasn't my own. I wiped it away, shaking my father's shoulders, pleading him to get up. His eyes rolled around, unable to focus, a thin line of blood forming in between his closed lips. I was crying into his chest; there was so much red, everywhere. _

_A hand wrenched me away from my father, and I was tossed backwards. Aro bent over my dad's bloodied body and was searching through his pockets. Unable to produce the key, his attention was turned back to me. He grabbed at my collar, lurging me forward so that our faces were eye to eye. _

_"Where is it?" He said, and I just shook my head, unable to speak. His eyebrows twisted and he tightened his grip. "Don't be a hero, __where is it__?" He screamed, little specks of his spit flying onto my face. His eyes were crazed, like a dog. _

_Fear gripped at my bones, and I felt myself reaching into my pocket. I cried as I held out the key in an open palm; I just wanted it to be away from me._

_Aro picked it up, holding it between his thumb and index finger while inspecting it. Satisfied, he smiled down at me; his disposition turning uncharacteristically sweet. "That's a smart girl. You'll do well one day." He said, petting my head. _

_I jerked away from his touch, something small and fiery building up within me. Anger. I lashed out at him, balling up my fists and pounding into his torso; like an eight-year old throwing a tantrum on a grown man. He laughed, keeping a steady stance as I threw every ounce of energy I had into hurting him. _

_He grabbed my hands with only one of his own, stopping my assault. "I said, don't be a hero." _

_The slap across my face stung as I was thrown onto the ground._

I woke up to the sound of footsteps. Rousing myself quickly, I swung my feet off the couch just as my bedroom door opened. A tousled-looking Alice walked out apprehensively, her jacket strung across her forearm.

"Where am I?" Alice asked, touching the gauze on her forehead. She looked like she had a headache.

I stood, perhaps too quickly because Alice took a step back, and tried my best to look approachable. "At my house." I said.

Alice blinked, putting a hand on the wall to steady herself. "Do you have Aspirin?" She asked.

I nodded, quickly going to the kitchen to get some. Alice watched me warily, staying in her place by the wall. I walked up to her, holding out an Aspirin pill and a glass of water. "Did we sleep together?" She questioned - very casually, I might add - while taking the water and popping the pill into her mouth.

I started in surprise. "Uhh, no." I said, keeping my composure. "I found you in a parking lot."

Alice rubbed her forehead. "God, I feel like I got mugged."

"You did." I supplied.

Alice's eyes widened and she quickly checked her jacket pockets. "Are you serious?" She asked, pulling out her wallet and keys. She almost laughed. "They didn't take very much."

I stood in front of her, unsure what to say. She was the first person to be in my flat since . . . forever. I'd never brought anybody back to my home before. Her green eyes found mine, and she smiled. "Thanks, I think. I assume you have something to do with the fact that my Porsche is still my Porsche."

I nodded curtly. "Yes."

Her eyes searched mine, and recognition lit them up. "You're the girl from the alleyway," She exclaimed.

"Yes."

"- And you patched me up?" She asked, her fingers finding the gauze once again.

"Yes."

Alice laughed. "Is that the only word you know?" She said, a knowing smile playing on her face.

I let the corner of my lip curl up. "Cut it out."

The pixie pushed away from the wall and went to sit at the dinner table. Unsure of what to do, I sat down beside her. There was a moment of silence as we sat at the table, but Alice's voice soon filled the room.

"So, does my hero have a name?" She asked, turning her head to me in a wave of choppy hair.

I shifted in my seat. _Hero_ didn't sit well with me. "Bull-" I coughed, correcting myself. "Bella."

"Bella," She repeated, moving her mouth as if she was tasting it for flavor. I stiffened, uncertain how I felt about the use of my name. Everyone called me Bullseye; to hear her call me by my birth name was strange - uncomfortable even. She held her hand out to me, her lips stretching into a smile. "Alice. It's a nice place you've got here, what is it that you do?"

"Sales." I responded automatically, taking her hand and shaking it. It was any of our excuses, really; everyone at the organization knew that taking the image of a salesperson was the easiest cover. It explained away any necessary trips and was a bone-dry topic so that people generally didn't ask questions.

"You seem to do well." She said, looking around my flat.

I nodded. My building was in the wealthier part of town, and I'd gotten myself a nicer condo. I had more money than I could care to spend, so why not buy a nice place? I also had a safehouse on the edge of the city; but I hadn't been there in years.

"You too," I said; before briskly adding - "Yellow Porsche."

"Oh, that." Alice laughed, waving it away with her hand. "Yeah, it really does give that impression."

Catching the strange tone, I decided not to question it. Instead, I just looked at her. Assessed her, really. She was a fair woman, attractive in most senses from what I have learned. Seeming to be on the talkative side, her expressive features matched her general friendly ambiance. She was very pleasant. This led me to wonder what business the organization had for killing an honest business woman. I tossed away the thought - they always had their reasons.

The organization wasn't free of corruption or greed, and regarded everything as collateral damage; but one of their main goals was to bring down Aro's empire - _that_ made them my allies. Other than that, I wasn't sure if I really agreed with their ventures and motives. If I had it my way, Alice would be left alone. She looked harmless.

"I'll pay for your cab to work." I offered, knowing that her car was still there.

Alice shook her head. "I just got mugged. Definitely taking the day off."

"Your car is at Shipgooder's." I said.

"Shoot," She cursed. "Yeah I should pick it up. What time is it?"

"3pm."

"_What?_"

"You slept the whole day."

Alice checked her own watch before running a hand through her hair. "Crap, I've gotta run."

She took her wallet and keys in her hand, and looked around her. "Shoes are by the bed." I told her. She thanked me and disappeared into my room quickly, emerging with her sandals.

"Why the hurry?" I asked, watching her buckle up her shoes with haste.

Alice slipped her foot into the left shoe, and looked up at me, hopping as she tried to get the other one on. "I told my brother I'd pick his kid up from day care today. I just have to drop her off at her grandma's, but I'm already late." She said.

As Alice straightened up, I produced a $100 bill. "For the cab." I offered, waving it out at her.

She shook her head, pushing it away. "Whoa, big spender. I've got my wallet, it's fine."

"You sure?"

She nodded hastily. "Yeah, thanks though. God, I feel bad I have to run out like this. Do you have a number I can reach you at? I'd like to properly thank you sometime."

I paused, almost saying the digits automatically. It wasn't a good idea to give her my phone number.

"I'm sure I'll see you around, Alice." I said, instead. I opened the front door for her, and sidestepped so she could leave.

Suddenly, Alice launched her hands around me and pulled me into a hug. I didn't reciprocate the embrace because I was busy stopping my natural reflex to flip her over and dispatch her. Years on the job does that to you.

"Thank you so much for everything." She said, giving me a quick peck on the cheek before pulling away.

Stunned by the action, I stayed unmoving.

Alice stepped back, flashing me a smile. "I hope to see you soon." She said, already making her way down the hall.

I raised my hand, giving a quick wave as she walked to the elevator. Closing my door, I let out a long exhale.

_Well, that was easy._

* * *

The treadmill hummed underneath my feet as I ran on it soundlessly, watching the news. Turning up the speed, I quickened my pace. I always ran faster when I was angry.

And I was always angry.

Regardless of that natural inclination to be irritated at the world and those around me, I was particularly irked as I watched the television screen. A giant celebration was amassed around the gate of a large, high-security fence. Workers cheered happily around the single strand of red ribbon, crossing the gate.

A blonde field reporter came on screen. "So here it is, New York! The long-awaited Volturi Source is finally complete; the first nuclear power plant that promises a reliable, environmentally-friendly source of energy for the years to come. Extraordinarily successful, multi-empire philanthropist Aro Volturi is here to cut the ribbon and start his new venture into this fantastic industry." She chirped into her microphone, excitedly. The camera followed her as she walked up to the red ribbon. "Here is the man, now!" She said, gesturing to her left. A man walked on screen; instantly recognizable as an older Aro in his late forties.

I turned up the speed on my treadmill. I hated that fucking face.

His eyes crinkled up as he gave his most charismatic smile. "Hello Lisa." He said, putting his arm around the blonde in greeting.

The reporter smiled. "It's an honor to meet you again, Aro. On a day like this, you must be a very happy man." She said, holding up the microphone so Aro could speak.

"Oh, the energy today is definitely electrifying." He said, clapping his hands together and laughing at his own pun. "But today is not only a triumph for me. I am but one man; the triumph is for all of America - our first step to a clean energy source and a greener earth."

I almost rolled my eyes at his bullshit. America ate his words up all the time; it drove me crazy.

"How is it that you've made a nuclear power plant - something known for radiation and pollution - into something that is not harmful to the environment?" The reported asked.

Aro grinned. "You're asking me to give away my greatest secrets, aren't you Lisa?" He said, and they shared a laugh. "If you must know, all I will say is that we've developed a new isotope for plutonium - one which is stable and whose gamma radiation can be harnessed."

"Well that all sounds very promising. Aro, tell me, is it true that a portion of Volturi Source's profits will go to America's national security and healthcare departments?"

"Why of course!" Aro boomed. "This country has given me so much, and I take every opportunity to give back where I can. Law enforcement and healthcare are two very important departments for the well-being of our fellow Americans. My philosophy in any of the Volturi industries is that we take care of our own."

The reporter put the microphone back to her mouth and faced the camera with her signature smile. "Well, there you have it New York. The philanthropic legend has spoken for himself! He will now cut the ribbon, signalling a new era for-"

I shut off the screen, unwilling to listen to another second of it. Slowing down the treadmill to a walk, I slung a towel across my neck as I cooled off.

I'd be the first of many to drop a grenade in his pocket if i had a chance. I shook my head. Aro was untouchable now. His empire was too big; too vast - his connections corrupting any force moving against him. He was clever; paying off the right people, saying all the right things, just treading on the very outskirts of what was legal and hiding the rest. He was no longer the brute that murdered my father, he was sly and cunning now, though equally disgusting and power-thirsty.

I hated him more with each passing day, while America grew to love him. They hailed him as a hero - oh, he was _so_ generous to them. His bloody background had been buried; destroyed even, with the right amount of tampering from an assortment of skilled or corrupt hired hands. His sickening charisma and witty mind were primary to his advancement.

It was disheartening to know that karma had no play in this. He had not fallen on his face as so many villains do, in stories; instead he climbed through the ranks of society and wealth, and built an impenetrable barrier around him.

I had practically handed him this life, twenty years ago.

Walking to my kitchen for some water, I pushed the thoughts out of my mind. They would only rile me up. I _would_ find a way to get close enough to Aro; it only took time, patience, and practice. He would get his due, and he would get it from me.

Drinking from my glass, I leaned on the counter. Narrowing my eyes, I peered at the dining table.

Alice had left her jacket on the chair.

I sighed.

It wasn't like she needed it anyways - she'd be dead before sunrise tomorrow.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


	5. Promise

**Sorry it's been so long since an update! I actually played with the idea of an Alice POV and wrote a chapter of it recapping her waking up in Bella's apartment; but I decided against it.**

**Starbucks is giving me like a shift every day. Not that I'm complaining about the money; but I _do_ have a life outside of work. My boss doesn't realize that.**

* * *

It was night time now, coming around to ten o'clock. I wondered if Alice was already dead, or unknowingly awaiting her death. Much to my displeasure, it was a thought I was unable to put out of mind. I imagined her sitting on her couch while they struck; or getting ready for bed, cheerfully oblivious to her impending murder. The thought was discomforting; tormenting, even. She didn't have so much as a chance - _especially_ not with Bear or Sentinel. They would not hesitate as I did; hell, they didn't even like getting their hands dirty. They'd find the easiest way to top her off and then be on with it.

No chance at all.

Cleaning up my brief meal from earlier, I eyed the jacket crumpled on my kitchen chair. I hadn't touched it yet; I didn't want to. It was like an abandoned trophy that I didn't earn. A bad memoir. It was a reminder of my weakness and compromise; a souvenir, so to speak, of a girl that I couldn't save.

I shook my head. Here I was again, going off with silly thoughts. What was done is done. _I should just throw it out. _Saving wasn't my job anyways.

Going over to the chair and picking it up, took a few seconds to run my thumbs over the beige fabric. _Stupid girl and her stupid jacket, disturbing my peace of mind._

Folding it up, I took it over to my kitchen garbage, quickly checking the pockets to see if they were empty. My hand pulled out a small piece of cardboard.

A business card.

It was Aro's business card from one of his Volturi oil lines. What was _this_ doing in Alice's pocket? I flipped it over to examine the back; in unmistakable handwriting was a set of eight numbers.

Aro had written it personally.

* * *

I knocked on her door, taking a step back as I waited. Much to my annoyance, I felt an immediate flush of relief as soon as I heard her footsteps come towards the door. She was still alive.

_Stop caring._ I instructed myself.

The door swung open and Alice stood in her door frame, looking pleasantly surprised.

She beamed at me. "Bella!"

"Alice," I breathed, as I was immediately engulfed in a hug. Again, I didn't reciprocate, my body a rigid statue and my arms more or less flippy-floppy limbs of purposeless indecision. After a short squeeze, Alice's hands moved to my waist and her neck craned back as she narrowed an eye at me.

"Wait a second, how do you know where I live?" She asked, giving me a slight smile.

"I remembered."

"And my room number?"

"I asked the front desk." I said. It was an easy enough excuse; she didn't need to know that I picked the lock at the back of her building and knew her apartment number from her file the other day.

Alice laughed, clapping me on the shoulder. "Come in, why are you here?" She asked, beckoning me to come inside.

I waved her off politely. "No thanks, I can't stay long." I said, lifting my arm and holding up her jacket. "Just came to return this."

"Geez, you came all the way here for that? Thanks." She said, scratching the back of her head. "Yeah, I realized I forgot it when I got outside, but I was already so late. I was gonna try to pick it up tomorrow."

"It's fine." I said, handing her the jacket.

"Well, now you _have_ to come inside." She said, grabbing my hand and trying to lead me into her house again.

I chuckled. "No, I really shouldn't be here." I insisted. The last thing I wanted was to get caught mingling with her. I had put my job at risk enough for this woman.

"Well we can't have this conversation in the hallway; I'm not wearing pants." She said, crossing her arms. I looked down to see that she was indeed not wearing pants, just tiny boxer shorts. I averted my gaze, respectfully, choosing to look down at my knees instead. "Come on," She laughed, pulling me into her house. "I'll make you tea."

I allowed myself to be dragged into a quaint apartment with very minimal furniture and decor. Something about her flat made my nose tingle, but I couldn't quite put a finger on it. Before I could give it much thought, Alice turned to me.

"Sorry it's kind of empty, this is a temporary living situation." She said, leading me to her living room. "I'll set up the kettle."

"That's alright, I don't intend to stay. I just had a question." I said, following her into the kitchen. I pulled out the business card from my pocket. "This fell out of your jacket," I said, holding it out to her. She took it between two fingers, having a look. "I was just wondering what your business is with Aro Volturi."

Alice flipped the card in her hand, then stored in it her bra. "Shipgooder has a business arrangement with his company next month." She said casually, moving to take the kettle and fill it up with water.

"And Aro attended to it personally?" I asked.

Alice raised an eyebrow at me. For a split second it seemed as if she was sizing me up, perhaps trying to decide if I was a threat or not. "Aro has representatives that deal with his affairs." She said slowly. "Why would he make it a personal matter?"

"Exactly." I answered. "Which is why I'm curious as to why his handwriting is on the back of that card. What are you shipping for him?"

Alice put the kettle down, eying me cautiously. "You seem very interested in a rather unimportant transaction."

I coughed into my hand, getting ready for my cover up. "My company has been trying to do business with him for a while. He's very hard to reach, however. I was just interested." I put my hands together at my waist, trying to look pleasant. Alice looked unconvinced, still eying me as if I was acting suspicious. Perhaps I was.

"I was handed the card from one of his representatives." She finally answered, rubbing her arms. Spinning to the open kitchen window, the source of the draft, she closed and locked it. "Strange, I thought I just closed this ten minutes ago." She said, furling up her eyebrows at the window sill.

Despite my desire to prod for more answers, her comment immediately shot me into alert. "You thought, or you know?" I demanded, walking up to the sill.

Alice looked offput by my sudden change of posture. "I don't know. I swear I did."

I scanned the room quickly, looking for any signs of entry. My gaze rested upon the stove, which I yanked open. Sticking my head in, I saw the gas valve open and a small, circular device attached to the roof of the oven. It had a timer on it, counting down from 28 seconds. Propane and a sparker; classic. That explained the slight smell; Sentinel must've planted the small explosive beside the gas leak not too long ago. I would've done the same.

"Uhh, Bella, what are you doing?" Alice asked, only to be cut off by my hand jerking her in the direction of the front door.

"We have to leave." I said, whisking her out of the kitchen.

"What th-" She began to protest.

"Now!" I said, ripping open the front door and pulling her out with me. "_Trust me._"

"Wait a second," Alice said, trying to go back inside. "Stop."

When I wouldn't let her go, all traces of amusement left her face and she started to resist furiously. "Stop, get your hands off me!" She yelled, pushing me away.

"I'm trying to help you." I said, sending her down the hallway. I got a hold on her arm shoulder and started pulling her to the staircase.

"Stop! Where are you taking me? Help! Help!" She screamed, banging on the doors of her neighbors. Getting in a hefty punch to my right eye, Alice tore away from me and started back in the direction of her flat.

I reached my arm out, grabbing the back of her shirt and yanking her backwards. I pinned her up against the wall and clamped a hand over her mouth, our faces eye to eye. "_Trust me_, Alice. I promise I'm not trying to hurt you." I said, sternly. Her eyes widened and I could feel her trying to say something underneath my hand. I lifted the bottom of my palm, allowing her an air pocket. She spoke immediately.

"Wait -"

Her words were cut off as a we were knocked off our feet by the massive explosion down the hall. Somehow in the blast wave I had managed to throw myself over her without a moment's hesitation. Sprays of debris shot around us, and I made sure her head was tucked underneath me. I hadn't been able to get us far enough from the impact, and my hearing had been reduced to a loud whine. I'm sure hers was no different.

Lifting my head, I turned to see the damage; Alice's flat and partial bits of the two neighboring ones had been blown to pieces. Getting up and catching my balance on the wall, I quickly tried to get Alice to her feet.

"Holy shit," Alice said, looking back at the wreckage behind us.

I grabbed her hand and motioned towards the staircase. "Come on, we can't waste time." I said, pulling her to a run.

Very compliant now opposed to before, Alice followed me to the ground level where we left through the back door. Just as we reached outside, we could hear the fire alarm starting up in the building.

"My car's underground," She said, but I shook my head.

"No way; we're taking my car." I responded. "It's just in this alleyway."

Even in the darkness I could make out Alice's features. She seemed more upset than scared, which impressed me. People generally don't take well to having their houses blown up; she, on the other hand, was doing unnaturally marvelous.

"Why should I go with you?" She said, taking a step back.

I almost rolled my eyes. This woman was so stubborn at all the wrong times. "I just saved your life. Now come with me if you want to make it through the night."

"Why are you doing this? What's in it for you?" Alice asked.

I frowned at her before letting my gaze fall to the ground; I could ask myself the same question. "I don't know." I replied, my voice low.

I held my hand out, beckoning her. "Now come on."

After walking for a few minutes, we reached my car. I pulled the brown tarp off of it, stuffing the cover in my trunk. We got into the car and I started driving back to my house. It wasn't until that moment that I realized exactly what I had done.

Having chosen to save her life, I was actively defying the organization.

I had gone rogue.

Squeezing my steering wheel, I weaved through traffic effortlessly, picking up speed along the way. Taking my work phone out of my trench coat pocket, I used one hand to open it up and take out the chip, placing it between my lips. Opening the window, I threw the cellphone out onto the street, not stopping to see where it landed on the concrete. I placed the chip back into my pocket.

Alice was watching me with wide eyes, one hand clutching the passenger door grip with vice force.

"Who are you?" Alice asked.

I kept my eyes on the road, my face hardening at the question. What should I tell her? What _could_ I tell her? I didn't even have a plan, much less a reason to explain my course of actions. This unplanned, irrational turn of events was completely out of my element.

"I told you already," I said.

Alice frowned, her gaze switching between the me and a road. "No, clearly I don't know you at all."

"We were never more than strangers to begin with." I said. It was true; we had met a few times, but that was that. On any normal scale, we were hardly even acquainted.

"Well you're definitely not a salesperson." Alice said.

_Well don't you catch on quick._

_"_And you knew that place was gonna blow." She continued.

"I smelled a gas leak when I came in." I interjected. "It was a fluke that I found it and got us out."

"Bullshit." Alice said, almost scoffing. "You knew something was going to happen. Right when I mentioned the window."

"Fluke." I repeated.

"I don't believe you. Who do you work for?"

I closed my eyes. This girl was so annoying; who was she to interrogate _me_ on today's events? "Log-ex" I droned. "A lumber company."

"I've never heard of it." She said, her tone more than accusing.

"Probably because you're not in that industry." I countered, my voice full of irritation. "Look, Alice; I saved your life. Now drop it."

"Take me to a police station." She demanded.

I shook my head. "No." I didn't mix well with the federal law enforcement; with Alice knowing where I lived they'd definitely show up at my doorstep._ Ugh, _I'd probably have to move out anyways because of this whole fiasco. "We're staying at my place until it's safe."

"Safe for who?"

"Both of us." I responded.

"Why are you involved?"

"Because I saved your life! Now drop it." I said. I let my gaze fall to the passenger seat, where the look on Alice's face indicated that she wouldn't 'drop it', and that this would be a very long night. I sighed, rubbing my temple. "Listen," I started. "There are people after you. Bad people. I can't give you all the answers right now because I don't even know what the hell I'm doing. But you're gonna have to trust me, Alice. You're gonna have to be honest with me." I said, being careful not to make any promises that I didn't want to keep.

If I could keep her out of the organization's way for a bit, maybe I could use her to get to Aro. Then I wouldn't need the organization at all. I could disappear again; empty my bank accounts and live by the seaside in Canada or something. She already had an 'in' with Aro; if I invested some time in developing a trust between us, then maybe I'd finally get my shot.

Sure, I was using her; but I saved her life. She owed me one.

What else could I do? This was my best lead since I couldn't go back to the organization. No, this was the most logical choice given the circumstances. Keep her close; keep her alive; let her business deal run through. I'd have my hit and she'd have her life. It was a good deal.

I had yet to decide what level of confidentiality to approach her with, but I'd just play it by ear. I just had to be nice to her for a bit; grease her and make it seem like I am the good guy. I wondered what she was thinking. After all, this must all be a strange link of events for her.

Alice ran a hand through her choppy hair, exhaling deeply. Her emerald eyes locked onto mine and I could see the contemplation in them. "Why should I trust you?"

I blinked at her, my answer easy and automatic.

"Because I'm going to protect you."

* * *

**Sorry, I rushed the ending because I'm going out soon! I was gonna have a little assassin fight, but I decided to save it :)**

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
